


a walk in the rain

by cloudies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudies/pseuds/cloudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining and Shouyou was walking home when he noticed someone from his school behind him, soaking wet. Of course, he had to ask him if he wanted to share his umbrella.</p><p>(karasuno kenma + shouyou with a fear of thunderstorms + cute and embarrassing conversations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a walk in the rain

It was a miserable day to most, but not to Shouyou. He liked the rain, at least when it was mild. It made him feel awake and alive and refreshed, just like how he felt after an intense game when he was all covered in sweat. He was practically skipping down the road from his school -- it was about a thirty minute walk, but he didn’t mind. He was the only one around, too, so he whistled a little tune.

At least, he thought he was alone. Until he heard someone let out a little grunt. It was barely audible, especially with the rain, which was just coming down harder and harder. But Shouyou turned around instinctively, and there he was -- a kid from his school, Kenma… at least, he was pretty sure that was his name.

“Hey! Kenma, right?” Shouyou called. He looked a bit curious, and worried, even -- normally he smiled when meeting people, but he felt sorry for the guy.

At the sound of Shouyou, Kenma’s head jolted up from looking at the ground, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. “Uh. Yeah.”

“Aren’t you getting wet?”

Kenma looked down at his dripping clothes. “I guess.”

Shouyou hurried over to Kenma. Now closer up, he saw that Kenma was blushing. He didn’t think anything of it, though. “You know,” he said, smiling his big contagious grin, “I could share my umbrella with you if you want.”

“No, you don’t have to -”

“But you’re freezing! You’ll catch cold!” Shouyou sounded very upset.

“Well - well…” Kenma tried to think of a reason to refuse, but Shouyou already had him pressed against his shoulder and under the meager protection of an umbrella. “I’ll walk you home to make sure you don’t get any more soaked.”

“Oh. Okay.”

They walked for a few seconds in silence, to Kenma’s bliss, but Shouyou was not one to be quiet. “You’re a second year, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Everyone thinks you’re really smart. You’re like a genius!”

“I’m really not…”

Shouyou smiled again. “Yeah you are!”

Kenma didn’t feel like debating it anymore, and just said thanks.

After a few seconds, Shouyou said, “So, do you like volleyball? I’m a middle blocker on the volleyball team, but someday I’m gonna be the ace! And we’re all gonna go to nationals!”

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, one of his eyebrows arched. He knew that the present volleyball team at Karasuno wasn’t exactly known for its excellence.

Shouyou nodded.

“So, you didn’t answer me. Do you like volleyball?”

“I used to play it, in junior high.”

Shouyou gasped, his eyes lighting up. “You did? Then why don’t you join our club! There’s still time to sign up.”

 

“I only played it because my friend wanted me to. I don’t really like volleyball all that much.”

“But - but -” Shouyou didn’t really seem to understand what to say to that. “You should still join our team. If you play with us, you’ll really love it! What are you, a libero, a spiker, oh, are you the ace -”

“I’m the setter.”

“Oh, now I see why you don’t like volleyball,” Shouyou remarked. “It’s nowhere near as interesting as the ace.”

“I found it pretty cool. I’m not that good at spiking or receiving, but I can usually figure out what the opponent’s thinking, so it was a good position for me.”

“See!” Shouyou said. “You really are a genius!”

Kenma laughed. He didn’t laugh too much. Shouyou told him his laugh was pretty, and then they both stayed quiet for a bit.

“Oh, and I never told you,” Shouyou said later, his voice softer than before. “I’m Shouyou.”

“I know,” Kenma blurted out before he could stop himself. Blushing madly immediately, he tried to think of how to take back -- or correct -- what he’d said… “Wait - I’m. Sorry. I meant --”

“You know my name? Does that mean I’m popular?”

Kenma almost sighed in relief. “Yes.”

(He’d actually only heard Shouyou’s name once, but he remembered it without meaning to because Shouyou always stood out to him.)

They walked some more, but then Kenma started to feel bad because he was making Shouyou do all the umbrella-holding. “Do you want me to take the umbrella for a moment?” he asked.

“Alright.”

When Kenma took the handle their fingers touched a bit, and they both yelped, and then they both pretended neither of them did. They kept on walking.

Shouyou had just finished saying, “I didn’t know you lived around here,” when a flash of light startled them both and a few seconds later a rumbling rolled across the sky.

“Oh no, it’s starting to storm…” Shouyou shook a little bit. “I think the wind’s picking up too. We should get back.”

“It’s still about another fifteen-minute walk to my house.”

“W-w-w-we’ll pick up the pace a bit then,” he stuttered out.

But within a minute the sky darkened tenfold and the wind picked up. It didn’t bother Kenma that much, but Shouyou said, “You know, my house’s only a couple blocks from here. Let’s run,” after the second lightning strike and the third time their umbrella got turned inside-out.

Kenma could have chosen that moment to part ways and head back to his own home, but he decided to go with Shouyou… at a significantly slower pace.

\---

Two minutes later, Shouyou slammed the door shut and looking like he was ready to kiss the ground he whispered, “We’re alive.” It made Kenma smile softly.

\---

After Shouyou’s heart pace slowed to something around normal and he finished throwing up (hopefully Kenma didn’t hear him after he ran into the bathroom,) he noticed he wasn’t being very hospitable. Kenma was just standing there in the doorway, dripping. “Your clothes are even more soaked than before… Let me get you something.”

“No, you really don’t have to --”

But Shouyou was already halfway up the flight of stairs.

After Kenma got a towel for his hair and Shouyou’s Karasuno jacket on (“See how comfy it is?” he’d said) he sat down on the couch with his… new friend... and they stared at their feet. Neither of them knew what to say or do.

“Do you... have any video games?” Kenma asked.

“No… Do you want to play a board game?”

“I… guess… which ones do you have…”

“Well… I have…. Clue, and a few others… we have a lot actually…”

Their conversation continued on as such until they decided to just watch TV.

An hour later as credits rolled up on the screen, Kenma turned his head and saw the sun was shining and heard birds chirping. He knew this would be the time where the guest says it’s time to leave. Maybe it made him rude or overstaying his welcome, though he didn’t suspect it did, but he decided to turn back around and watch another episode with Shouyou. Maybe he could even stay for dinner. That sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
